


Lucy's Best Friend 2.0

by Aura_Blades



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Do not post to another site, Don't copy to another site, Dragons, F/M, Fantasia parade, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Blades/pseuds/Aura_Blades
Summary: You come to town and visit your old best friend, Lucy, at her request and just in time for the Fantasia parade. If only you were wrong about the bad feeling you have. What happens when you join Fairytail in a battle for their guild?Quotev Version: https://www.quotev.com/story/12184799/Lucys-Best-Friend-20This is a rewrite of an old story of mine for writing practice. It was originally an X Reader for Natsu but leans more towards Laxus on this one. If I add more than the rewrite though, it'll have much more Natsu in it! (Romance is light & towards the end)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucy's Best Friend [Natsu X Reader]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538477) by Aura Blades. 

I lurched up and grabbed at my chest. It heaved as my eyes darted around the strange room. Where was I? I clamped my hand over my mouth. Muscle memory kicked and my breath slowed to be silent.

I pricked my ears, listening. I could hear gentle breathing upstairs. Whoever it was, they sounded like they were sleeping.

Swallowing, I slipped out from under the covers. Cold snaked itself around me. I crossed my arms. I crinkled my nose and pulled my hand back. It was wet. It wasn’t cold; I was sweating in my sleep. I sighed and walked upstairs.

Lucy. I leaned against the door frame. She was on her side with her body tilted forward. Her hand rested on the pillow, her guild mark perfectly displayed. Glimmers of moonlight shined on her hair. They shifted, swaying with each slow breath.

I shook my head. I’d wake her with my staring at this rate. I pulled away and headed to the bathroom.

The yellow light felt blinding after the cool darkness of night. I soundlessly jerked the door shut, not wanting the light to wake Lucy. I flicked on the faucet. A quiet waterfall filled the room. I took a moment, using it to ground myself. Maybe I should take a walk to clear my mind.

I wet my hands and rinsed my face. It was refreshing to have the cold water wash away the sweat that clung to my skin. My shoulders relaxed. I turned off the water, drying my face as my mind wandered back to Lucy.

The blanket pulled up, nice and snug. Her lips parted in a small ‘O’. The peacefulness in her face as the moonlight traced her every breath through the shine in her hair.

The shine in her hair. It matched the twinkling lights on the water outside her house. I could still recall the memory of watching them dance while waiting for her.

I sniffed again, shifting my weight onto my other foot. This house definitely smelled like her. The soft ripples of the river made the blurred stars dance as if to wave hello. It was almost hypnotic.

I only looked away when I heard footsteps approaching the door. I drifted closer, waiting for the sight of familiar blond hair. It creaked open. Two familiar dark brown eyes peeked out at me.

“There’s that pretty lady.” A smile pulled at my lips as her eyes widened, shining.

“You’re here!” She threw the door open and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around me. I let out a laugh and hugged her back.

“Of course I am, you dork. You asked me to come. How’s everything going?” She pulled back, grinning.

“I got into Fairytail,” She lifted her hand and showed off the bright pink mark on the back, “So I’d say I’m doing pretty good.” Warmth spread in my chest. It was about time she found somewhere she belongs. 

“Brr,” She shivered before glancing around, “Let’s go inside. It’s freezing out here.”

“If you say so,” I teased, following her inside. Her apartment was beautiful, yellow light reaching every corner. It was as though she’d trapped a perfect, sunny day. I wasn’t surprised, Lucy has always had a knack for stumbling onto things like this. “Oooo, you were right. This place was a steal.”

“Right? Anyway, how was your trip?” She had her hand on her hip. I almost teased her about it but decided to just give her a look.

I pulled the towel down. My eyes landed on my reflection. Bags pulled down at sharp, empty cheeks. I swallowed, trying to blink the image away. Only the thinness disappeared. I ran a hand through my hair.

I can’t go to meet her friends like this. I’d have to try and sleep again.

My head lolled to the side, a hum escaping my lips. Was it time to get up already? I let my eyes flutter open. Light filtered gently into the room. Looks like it. I stretched out my arms. I could just stay here. Just snuggle back up under the soft blankets and stay wrapped in this warmth.

Something clicked, pushing the thought of sleep away. I wasn’t just kind of warm; it was super warm. Like I was radiating heat from my waist and side. I peeled the blanket back and a small smile found its way to my lips. This must be the famous Natsu. He had the famed spiky pink hair after all. His muscled arms were wrapped tight around my waist as he snuggled into my side. I reached down, running a finger over his scarf. It was soft. The scales were a good look too.

I could feel my necklace pulse with magic, heating up before cooling again. Maybe we’d both find them someday.

I sniffed. Along with Natsu, I could smell Lucy and a slightly strange cat, who must be Happy. I made a point to try and memorize the smells. I’m sure there will be even more scents at the guild, best not to wait.

Natsu stirred, groaning slightly. He burrowed to try and escape from the light under my side. I tapped on his shoulder, ignoring the tiny temptation to see how soft his hair was. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. It was a moment before his eyes widened. He half jumped, half fell backwards, crashing onto the floor with a thud.

“Oh!” I spun in the bed and carefully stepped onto the floor next to him. I leaned down, holding out my hand, “You okay?” He looked okay at least.

“Sorry, I, uh,” He glanced around confused, “I thought you were Lucy.”

“It's-”

“Natsu! There you are!” Happy cut me off as he flew into the room, “I told you that you went to the wrong room!” I gave the cat a small wave hello.

"What’s going on here?" Lucy appeared in the doorway. I waved to her too.

"Natsu woke up with a start and fell out of the bed.” Her dark brown eyes widened.

"He was sleeping with you?!” She yelled and sent Natsu a glare. He scratched at his cheek.

"I figured he’d just mistaken me for you," I shrugged.

"She's a lot nicer than Lucy," Happy whispered to Natsu. His paw was covering his mouth, but they were talking loud enough for us to hear them.

"I fell and she even asked me if I was okay," Natsu replied in the same way.

"We can hear you!" Lucy groaned. I shook my head, smiling.

“I’m going to go make breakfast.”


	2. Pressure

“Must eat. Must eat everything in sight,” Natsu hobbled like a zombie through the street.

“Chow time, yeah!” An eager Happy was by his side acting as if this was normal. He did a little hop, making a smile pull at my lips. He’s so cute.

I rolled my shoulders, sighing. If I could only get rid of the bad feeling hovering over me, then I could focus on having fun. Maybe I should have mentioned it to Lucy before we left? Then again, I didn’t want to put a damper on her excitement.

“Natsu still hasn't recovered, huh?” Lucy frowned. The usual sparkle in her eyes had disappeared, replaced by concern. Juvia looked over at Natsu.

“He does seem rather ill doesn’t he?”

“He’ll be fine once he eats, trust me,” Gray waved off their concern. I pressed my lips together. I hope you’re right, Gray.

“You haven’t changed a bit Gray,” A voice from behind us called out.

“Hey Warren, it’s been a while!” I spun to see a thin man with thick lips. He had a sack hanging over his shoulder.

“Didn’t think I’d make it back in time for the festival but here I am.” I took a discreet sniff but nothing stood out. He seems normal enough.

“This guy takes on so many jobs we hardly ever see him,” Gray explained. He leaned his weight onto one side, hands stuffed into his pockets. I took a deep breath. I can’t investigate everyone, I reminded myself, looking around. There are too many people here for the festival. Besides, everything would be fine. I was with a whole guild of mages. There was no need to be so antsy.

“Wow!” Lucy’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

“Hello, I’m a new recruit. My name’s Juvia.” Juvia held her hands in front of her at her waist. Was she shy or did she grow up like Lucy and I?

“Ah, so you’re the one I’ve been hearing about,” Warren answered, his voice tinged with recognition.

“I’m (Y/N), an old friend of Lucy’s.”

“Meet Warren Rocko. He’s a master of telepathy magic,” Gray introduced.

“It’s nice to meet cha,” Warren added.

I gave a polite nod, “Same to you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Juvia smiled. She turned to look past him, towards all the people smiling and laughing, “This festival is quite a sight.”

“No kidding, what a crowd,” Lucy agreed.

“It’s a pretty big deal. People come from all around to see the Fantasia parade,” Warren explained.

“I can’t wait to see it myself!”

“You’re in the parade,” Gray reminded, “Remember?” I grinned. I’ll have to make sure she can hear me cheering her on.

“Wasn’t there something else I was supposed to be in?” Lucy paused. Her eyes widened, “I forgot all about the Miss Fairytail contest!” Before I knew it, she was running off. “My rent money!”

“A contest? I refuse to be out done by that bimbo.” I glanced at Juvia.Was this jealousy Lucy was talking about? I wondered if Juvia realized how intense her glare was right then. Gray seemed to have the same idea.

“So I guess you’ll be entering too?”

"Let's move on to entry number seven! Fairytail's rising star, she shines as brightly as the spirits who guide her way, Lucy He-"

“Noooo!” Lucy burst out from behind the curtain, “Please don't say my last name out loud!" She waved her arms frantically. I whistled. Hopefully, it would help calm her nerves.

"Now show us what you got!" The announcer continued as though nothing had happened.

"Me and my celestial spirits are going to do a cheer for you guys." The crowd cheered as Lucy waved her pink pompoms.

"Entry number eight!” A voice came out of nowhere.

“Hey hold on, I haven't even started to do my cheer yet!” Lucy complained, furiously waving now. The announcer’s head darted back and forth, looking for whoever had caused the disruption. I sniffed at the air as I felt the pit in my stomach grow. Was this the cause of the ominous pressure I felt?

“I am the very definition of fairy. Not to mention the very definition of beauty. I'm the only woman here who embodies everything men desire; therefore the winner is... me! The lovely Evergreen! Now, this idiotic contest can end!" Lucy squealed in confusion. A woman with a dark maroon fan and bright green dress had sauntered onto the stage. I felt my eye twitch.

"Woah, she's back?" Gray exclaimed.

"Than Laxus must be here too," Added Elfman. So they knew her? Was she a guild member? What was she up to?

"Can't you go mess up a different contest!” Lucy protested, “Give me a break here, I really need this prize money!"

"Lucy don't look her in the eye!" Gray yelled. A shiver ran down my spine. The woman was dangerous.I leaped up on the table and launched myself towards the stage.

"I'm sorry what was your name?" Evergreen lifted her glasses, meeting Lucy’s eyes.

That was all I needed. Before Evergreen could dodge, I’d punched her straight in the face. I felt it hit, landing solidly.

And then I was stone.


	3. Awake

I couldn’t close my eyes, so I did my best to recede into my mind without it.

As the real world faded away, a familiar one came back to me. The wind blew through the trees and down to meet me. It threw my hair my back in a frenzy. My feet, heavy as stone, seemed to be the only thing keeping me standing.

I moved my hands away from my face once it had dissipated and faced the tower of shadow that had appeared in front of me. Giant purple eyes flickered over my form. Even without the towering height, I knew the gaze would still feel like they were looking down at me. Nostrils puffed as they sighed.

“You haven’t mastered it yet. Let’s stop for today,” The voice boomed. I glared, licking the blood off my lips.

“No! I can get this!” Quivering legs disagreed. My head was heavy and it threatened to nod off if given the chance.

“Persistence is not enough for lost magic!” The booming bounced around in my head as a giant paw stomped the ground into submission. “We ARE done today.” My body felt like it was on fire. I was hurt. Tired. Exhausted. They were right. I should stop. I should go lay down, lick my wounds. There was time again tomorrow.

“You always say that!” My mouth moved on it’s own. The burning feeling grew, taking over my body and flowing through my veins, “I’m tired of it! How would you even know? You don’t even stick around!” The giant eyes blinked.

“Child.” The sudden change in tone made me pause, mouth open. I closed it, furrowing my eyebrows before noticing something licking at the air in the bottom of my view. I looked down. My hands. It wasn’t flowing through my veins. I wasn’t even on fire. My hands. They were fire.

"No joke, watch where you put those fire hands, bro," I heard a new voice warn as my body loosened. I raised an eyebrow as Natsu and another mage screamed, holding Erza.

"I didn't mean to break her someone get me the glue!" Natsu yelled, panicking, "Quick! Happy! Go!"

“WAA!” Happy flew off and I thought I heard something about hot glue.

"That's not going to do anything, you idiot! We gotta use your fire and my iron to weld her back together!" The new mage held out his hand which seemed to be an iron pole. That must be Gajeel.

"Erza! No!" The master was shaking in his boots. I pursed my lips together, walking over and peering down as she cracked further.

“Calm down. The spell is just braking.”

“(Y/N)?! You can move?!” Natsu yelled. The others didn’t know who to watch in their panic, me or Erza. Searching eyes chose Erza as the crack grew and she broke free.

"I feel hot,” Erza’s eyes narrowed as a darkness fell over them, “It was you, wasn't it?" She sent Natsu flying, "Were you trying to cook me?!"

"Erza's back in business guys!" Happy exclaimed.

"Thank goodness, but how is the spell broken?" Master asked, looking between the two of us.

“Honestly, I’m not quite sure, but if I had to guess, I’d say it had something to do with my right eye,” She touched her face and the master gasped. I nodded.

“I was wondering if that was it. I, on the other hand, just cheated with some magic.” I checked over my hands, seeing a familiar coarse stone. Tapping my fingers together confirmed my theory as the vibrations traveled evenly all the way through. I was still solid stone, “My body is still stuck like this for now.”

"Do you guys know what's going on right now?" Happy asked.

"I think so. Even though I was stone I was still able to hear most of what was said," Erza replied.

“Same here,” My fingers curled into a fist, “And I have a bone to pick with that Evergreen.”

"Alright! It's time to strike back!" The master agreed.

"Look there's three now!" Happy exclaimed as he signaled to the rune wall.

“Only three?” Gajeel questioned, glancing at us.

“I’m not Fairytail and technically stone so it must not count me.”

"The ruins have already added me to the fray. That's impressive. It must update automatically. But there's only three left," Erza frowned, eyes glossing over. Three fighters left. They really did wipe themselves out, huh?

"Actually it's just you. Natsu and Gajeel are stuck here because of the enchantment," Happy explained. The number flicked up to four. The master gasped.

"It went up." Gajeel had his arms crossed.

"Who could it be?" Natsu looked back at the girls still made of stone. They were still frozen.

"The girls are still stone so it can't be any of them." The master looked back at the girls and then to me. I shrugged. The sound of my stone body scraping against itself filled the room.

“It shouldn’t be me.”

"Aren’t you guys forgetting someone?” The attention of the group focused on Erza as she smirked, “A member who's frequently out of town?” I couldn’t remember Lucy writing about anyone like that. 

"Hold on, you don't mean him?" Natsu asked. Happy gasped.

"And he's back just when we need him the most," The master added.

"He's always been one to make a grand entrance. It looks like the real battle is about to begin." Erza got her game face on.

"Someone want to fill me in over here?" Gajeel asked, standing behind Erza. I nodded. I’d appreciate that too.

"Were talking about a man who may very well be the strongest wizard in Fairytail. Mystogan." Lucy never mentioned him. Who knows what he’ll do.

I set my jaw.

“Enough talk, Erza,” I locked eyes with her. At that moment the brown of her eyes reminded me of a dark oak, strong and sturdy, “You ready to go?”

“Wait, you can leave? But you’re still stone!” I turned, grinning. Coolness slipped through my veins as air swirled around my stone frame. It pulled away, leaving a familiar hollow feeling.

My voice was doubled as I spoke, “That would be an issue, wouldn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's looking like this will be about 8 chapters so far, so I updated the total count :3 Hope you're enjoying it! -A


	4. Evergreen

“That would be an issue, wouldn’t it?” My stone form and I replied, a grin pulling at our lips. Gasps filled the air.

“That’s some crazy magic you got there,” Gajeel admitted, looking over my form.

“Natsu was right, I can’t leave as stone. Water and air should work though.”

In the same moment, the air shifted and Erza paused. We’d both sensed it. An attack.

“Move!” Erza flipped backward and I followed. The shots were like lightning, sending energy through the air. Better safe than sorry to see how it interacted with the more liquid parts of my form.

“My, my. Now that’s odd. I seem to recall turning you both into statues. Well, no matter. This gives me an excuse to torment you further.”

“You wanna fight us?” Erza bit back. Evergreen’s face curdled in response.

“You’re quite the irksome one. They call you Titania, Queen of the Fairies?” Between venom laced words, she fluffed out her fan. It was as if she knew how jealousy twisted her face, “What a farce. I’m the true fairy queen.” The air swirling around my form started to move faster as I lifted my chin. No one hurt’s Lucy and gets away with it.

“Sounds like your all bark and no bite to me.” Evergreen launched another attack.

I helped lift Erza into the air as we dodged. She summoned her swords and I pushed her forward, adding speed to her jump. I’d be her back up for this fight. She knows more about Evergreen than I do, so I’ll trust her judgement.

Still, it was an obvious attack. Evergreen easily slipped out of the way, leaving Erza’s strikes to hit a tower instead. It sliced like butter, melting off the stack with a puff of smoke.

“We’ve got a score to settle,” Evergreen challenged Erza. I clicked my tongue. Was Evergreen really that jealous or is she just dense? It’s not smart to ignore half your opponents.

“Saved me the trouble of hunting you down I suppose.” Erza signaled to me quickly before leaping forward, “The sooner you’re defeated, the sooner the others will be turned back!” For Lucy.

“Aren’t you confident?” Evergreen went to lift her glasses and I shut my eyes. Tricks aren’t nearly as good when you know how they’re done.

“That won’t work!” I could sense the shift in the air as Erza sliced. Evergreen flipped away, floating away on her wings.

“So that heinous artificial eye actually worked in your favor? Then let’s see how you like my fairy machinegun. Leprechaun!” It was safe. My eyes snapped open.

Machinegun was accurate. The glowing yellow bullets of energy weren’t deadly, but they moved with intense speed. Yet they were no match for Erza. She easily deflected them away with two of her swords. She made her way through them, taking another unsuccessful slice at Evergreen.

“Try again~!”

“Coward!” I sped Erza along on the chase while staying close behind. I narrowed my eyes at the shots, deciding to reach out and test one. It splashed through my liquid form but was too small to do any real damage.

“Huh.” I hid my grin. I flew forward, “Leave the next batch to me.” Erza nodded. It looks like staying on the down-low was going to pay off.

“You’re quite adept at deflecting my thorns, aren’t you? But I’m just getting started,” Evergreen spun to face us, “I wonder, can you handle twice as many?” Erza hacked and slashed from the building as I burst forward. The shots rained down, pelting useless holes as I flew straight at Evergreen.

“From this day forth I shall be known as Titania- What?!” She noticed me seconds before I reached her. It was too late. I pulled back, making the air whip around my hand. The wind even gathered some of her bullets, spinning them back around at her. I sent her flying back with a scream. Two familiar swords whipped past me, pinning her like a poster.

“Someone got distracted,” I taunted and flew over, landing on the building. The scratch on Evergreen’s cheek was visible now, a silent reminder at my earlier failure. The image of Lucy trapped in stone weighed in my mind.

Erza hopped over, joining me.

“Personal character aside, you’re still a member of Fairytail, same as anybody else. So if you want to call yourself Titania, feel free. I don’t even know who gave me that name in the first place. If you cease this nonsense and turn the girls back to normal, then I promise that we will not harm you.” Evergreen gave a nervous laugh; though it was clear it was meant to be cocky.

“You’re being a bit naive, aren't you? I’ll have you know that my stone eyes grant me another ability as well.” Erza moved forward and I followed. “Remote control. Drop to your knees and bow before me. If you refuse then I’ll use my power to topple your precious little statues and shatter them!”

My eyes narrowed. The wind whipped far faster than before, chilling the water making up my body into a clear spiked form. Erza had taken the same approach, summoning hundreds of swords and armor to go with it.

“I’m impressed Evergreen. I never thought you were the kind that would sacrifice her life for her ideals. If they must be shattered than I will have no other choice but to collect your soul in retribution for their demise.” Evergreen’s cried out in fear and Erza undercut her, “If you’re going to bluff then do it right.”

“Alright,” Evergreen drooped, “You win.”


	5. Thunder Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for posting this so late, the time kinda got away from me. I was trying to post every Saturday and while I had the chapter ready, I never actually posted it. Hope you still enjoy it and I'll still have another one for you tomorrow :3

The magic seemed to pop like a balloon, freeing me. I spun around. The other girls had all followed suit, Lucy included.

“My, what happened to us?” Juvia asked, checking herself over.

“I can’t remember.” Levy’s voice was light and quiet. They all seemed to be okay. A weight lifted off my chest. Lucy was okay. She was fine.

“Hah!”

“They’re all back to normal!”

“Lucy!” Happy cried, flying straight into Lucy’s chest. I bit back the feeling to do the same.

“Erza vs Evergreen. The winner is Erza. Well Laxus, you’re all out of hostages boy. Can’t continue with your game now, can you?” I glanced back at the runes. It doesn’t scan me at all then? Interesting.

“At any rate, it’s over now,” The Master explained to the girls, “I played along with his foolish game because your lives were in danger, but I won’t indulge him anymore.”

“Master, we can’t let him get away with hurting our friends.” Mira’s face was stern as she held her arms near.

“Yeah, she’s right. If we don’t teach Laxus a lesson he’ll never learn,” Biska agreed, her fingers curling into fists.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m going to give that boy a punishment he’ll never forget,” The Master raised his fist, “He should know better. You can mess with me but you can’t mess with my guild.” Natsu held up his hand.

“Hey now, hold on a sec. I don’t know about taking hostages but I don’t see any harm in finding out who’s the strongest. I think we should keep the battle going.” The girls groaned and gasped. “In the end, I bet he was just trying to have a little fun for the festival. Give him a break.” Natsu grinned, “So, in other words, what are we waiting for? We’ve got enough people here, let’s start brawlin’! C’mon, round two right now.” Yells immediately flew into the air.

“What?!”

“Don’t even think about it, you nincompoop!”

“Aw, c’mon. I’ve got to do something with all this pent up energy I’ve got.” I watched Natsu fake punch at Lucy. He loves his guildmates, for better or for worse, just like you said Lucy. I drummed my fingers on the stage. If he was that desperate, I could always fight him. It wouldn’t hurt to see how strong the people I was leaving her with were...

“Give it a rest. You’re always looking for new excuses to pick a fight.” Lucy gave an exasperated sigh. I let out a small puff of air, holding back a laugh.

“If you need to blow off steam that bad, I’m always ready to rumble.”

“Don’t encourage him, girl,” Biska told off Cana. Happy raised his hand even though he was behind Natsu.

“Y’know, I don’t think it’s nice to beat up on girls. Especially when they’re your friends.”

“A girl, a guy, friend, enemy, who cares?” Natsu shrugged, a bored look on his face.

“Hey! Keep this up and I’m going to fight ya!”

“C’mon Lucy, let’s see what you’re made of!” Natsu chased her around the room. My laugh finally slipped free, joining the others in the room. He acts like a little kid but it’s kind of adorable.

My laugh stopped short when I heard the runes on the door start to act up. They flaked away, creating a giant skull in the room. The weight that had hovered around me for the day slammed back into me at full force. What now?

“Can you hear me, old man? The rest of you better listen up too,” The skull ordered.

“What do you want?” The playfulness had drained from Natsu’s voice, leaving anger.

“Looks like one of the rules has gone out the window. That’s fine, I’ll just add a new one. In other words, since I would hate to end the battle of Fairytail early, I’ve decided to activate the Thunder Palace.” 

“Are you out of your mind Laxus?” The Master shaking. His pupils dilated as he stared at the skull with unbridled fury.

“You have one hour and ten minutes. If you think you can win you better get moving. Unless you’re ready to hand the guild over to me now, Master.” The skull dissipated with a laugh. The Master had literal veins popping off his head.

“This game has gone on for long enough boy! I won’t let you drag innocent people into this!” He stopped, bending over and gripping at his chest. Instinct took over as I rushed to catch him only seconds before his legs gave out.

“Master no!”

“Is he hurt?”

“What’s going on?”

“Oh no, I’ll go get his medicine.” He was tense for someone who had just passed out. His heart didn’t sound right either.

Mira ran off as Biska and Levy hurried over.

“Master, can you hear us?” Biska gently tried to check on him.

“Hang in there Master. It’ll be okay,” Levy reassured.

“What’s he mean by Thunder Palace?” Natsu asked. The Master could only groan in pain. “C’mon gramps.”

“Hey,” Mira pointed as she came back downstairs, “Look outside you guys.” I ended up giving the Master to Mira and joining the others outside.

“What in the heck are those?” Natsu leaned on the railings. The spiked orbs surrounded the town, hovering. The lightning bolt inside each one showed that they were slowly spinning in place.

“They look like lightning lacrima to me.” Levy shield her eyes to look up. Cana glared up at them.

“That means Laxus did this.”

“They’re floating all over the town.” The worry in Lucy’s voice made my ears prick. It was like my body was standing on edge.

“They may not look that dangerous but they’re overflowing with lightning magic. This could get ugly. Let’s just hope he doesn’t set them off.”

“Could this be the Thunder Palace he was referring to?” Juvia asked.

“Yes, and it’s surrounding Magnolia,” Cana answered.

“If those things are full of lightning, what will happen if he activates them?” Lucy turned to Cana, pointing.

“Everything within it will be burned to a crisp.” My chest tightened. The whole town?

“I won’t let that happen. Requip sniper rifle!” Biska got down, aiming. I created a stone sphere in my hands. That’s right. We’ll just break them.

“I’m getting tired of this guy.” I pulled back, using my other arm to help aim, “If he thinks this is scary he has another thing coming.”

“Target locked on. Stinger shot!” Biska fired and I followed suit, the sphere turning into an arrow in the air. Both lacrima exploded, poofing into sparkling dust.

“Nice shots!”

“Awesome!” Natsu agreed with Lucy.

“Lucky we got a sniper,” Cana congratulated, turning to me with a grin, “Or two at that.” Biska gave me a nod of respect.

“Now all we gotta do is take out the r-” Before we knew it we were both being electrocuted. The energy coursed through my body, using it as a lightning rod. I grimaced. Biska’s screams filled what little silence the buzzing left.

When it finally released me, I dropped to my knees. They thumped on the stone. Biska laid to the right. My lungs grasped at the air as my heart pounded.

“Why did they get zapped by that thing?” Natsu asked. Levy rushed over to Biska and Lucy bent down for me.

“C’mon Biska, wake up!”

“Are you alright?”

“Fine, just give me a second,” I forced out between breaths. So much for destroying them.

“It must be body link magic,” Cana explained.

“Huh?” Lucy looked up, “What’s that?”

“It’s a type of spell that’s been cast on the lacrima. If you destroy one of them, then the magic energy used in your attack will be reflected back at you. In other words, if we try to get rid of them, then we’ll be risking our lives in the process.”


	6. The Calm

“According to what Evergreen said, Laxus should be hiding inside this building.” I pursed my lips.

“This place isn’t very grand or anything. Are you sure we should trust Evergreen?”

“It’s the best lead we have,” She rushed inside, armor clinking. I followed carefully, glancing around.

“Uh, Erza-”

“I have you now!” She slammed the door open. It was only a few steps before the familiar clinking stopped. The men inside tried to explain, most of them clearly embarrassed. One voice invited Erza to stay, which sent a shiver down my liquid form. “Laxus! Where are you?! You can’t- Uh-” I could hear her shake and fall to the floor, “She played me for a fool.” The image of a flushed and defeated Erza popped into my mind. I bit my lip.

“You, uh, okay in there Erza?”

“Woah! Lucy kicked his butt,” I glanced at Natsu and Gajeel at the board. I should have been there. If only I hadn’t shot that stupid lacrima. If this Bisklow so much as hurt a hair on her head, I swear-

“Way to go, Lucy. I am right there with ya.” I took a deep breath. Calm. Lucy has always been strongest when it comes to her friends, I reminded myself. It’s where she finds her strength. She can handle herself. There’s no point in getting riled up now. She wanted me to rest, remember? I turned back to Levy, watching her write. It was something simple to focus on.

“Really?” I heard Natsu slam into Gajeel, “You’ve never heard the story of the tortoise and the cheerleader?”

“It was a hare, you moron! And the dumb bunny lost, remember?”

“I still don’t get this part at all. If only I could just reword it. C’mon Levy, think!” I opened my mouth to tell the boys to quiet down, but Levy beat me to the punch. “That’s it!”

“What’s what?!” They both jumped, turning towards us.

“I need to look at these two grammar styles like the tortoise and the hare and translate them at two different rates. If I take the integral number of synchronized letters in a single pass and transform them into geel grammar and then translate that into loge-!” She stood up, holding out her papers with a giant smile, “It worked!”

“Yeah!” She hurried over to the door and I stood up, standing between the boys.

“Just give me a second I need to rewrite the enchantment.”

“You bet.”

“This is it, you guys. When I through here you two will join the battle of Fairytail. I hope you’re ready.” Natsu lit his hand in a giant flame.

“Yeah, I’m all fired up.”

“It’s time to take out the trash,” Gajeel agreed, arms crossed in a power stance of his own. If they’re going so am I.

“Speaking of,” I broke in, “Let’s make that three. I’m not Fairytail but no way I’m going to just sit here.” Sorry Lucy. It won’t be my real body at least.

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t you rest after earlier?” Levy asked, fiddling with her papers.

“I’m alright. Besides, they’re threatening the whole town, right? I can’t just sit around all day,” I started stretching out my arms, “I’ve had more than enough of these guys.”

Mira’s fist paused inches in front of Freed’s face. I frowned, leaning back.

“So that’s it, huh? I suppose she doesn’t use that dark energy much anymore.” Or that’s what Lucy said anyway.

Trails of bright pink energy blew away, revealing Mira in her usual dress. I couldn’t hear them much from here, but as the scene played out a wave seemed to flow through my body. It was a familiar warmth.

I stood, turning away. In the edge of my vision, I could see the fire bloom over the darkness beneath. Lucy really has found a great guild. I’ll have to make sure these fools don’t mess it up. I rushed forward, the flames of my body dancing in the air. The darkness below it as good as gone.

“That Thunder Palace spell is strong enough to take out the whole town. Laxus is going to activate it soon. In just ten minutes. I’m scared.” I paused my tapping, looking up at Levy’s downcast face.

“I wouldn’t worry. It’ll work out okay.”

“You’re right. We’ll be able to stop him!” She lifted her chin, rolling back her shoulders and holding up her fists, “After all, we’ve still got Natsu and Erza! And now you and Gajeel are on our side! Oh yeah! And I can’t forget Mystogan! Uh,” She paused, “Even though I’ve never seen him.” I smiled back at her before turning to the door.

“Someone’s here,” My eyes were locked on the door, but something kept me from hardening my skin.

“I wonder who that could be.”

“So here you are.” I looked over to see Natsu.

“Erza. (Y/N).”

I offered a wave, “Natsu.”

“Hey, you made it out of there,” Erza added. Then we all took in the scene, both of them pausing.

“Wait, who the heck is that guy?”

“That’s Mystogan.” I tilted my head. Mystogan was covered from head to toe, hidden from the world. He stopped in his tracks. It was hard to read him, all I could see were two dilated brown eyes and some blue hair escaping from under his cap. Just which one of us is he staring so intensely at?

He turned, hiding his face.

“You’re wide open,” Laxus raised up an electric blast, aiming straight for Mystogan. It hit. In seconds the air cleared to reveal his face. I stole a glance at Natsu and Erza as they gasped.

“Jellal.” The color seemed to drain from Erza’s face. I looked back at Mystogan, taking in the red marking around his eye. I moved forward, partially shielding Erza. This is him?

“What the?”

“But how?” Erza shared Natsu’s confusion yet her eyes teared up, “You- You’re still alive?”

“Ah, so you know this guy.” My focus shifted on Laxus. He was dressed like a teen in rebellion. Spiked headphones and a long, dark coat. A popped collar that was lined with gray fur opened to reveal the deep purple inside. In fact, if he didn’t have a lightning bolt scar on his right eye you might not even take him for much of a fighter.

But the perfectly aimed shot said otherwise. He’d seen an opening and taken it.

“Wait, I don’t get it. So Mystogan is really Jellal?” I glanced at Natsu. Mystogan didn’t feel aggressive, but maybe that was the trick. My eyes darted between Laxus and Mystogan. I’ll have to follow Natsu’s lead, Erza seems to be having a lot to process and I still don’t know where Mystogan stands.

“Jellal, I-”

“Erza. Please, forgive me. I was afraid you’d see this.” Erza gasped. “I’m not your friend Jellal. I do know of him, but, I’m not him. I’m sorry, I must be going.” And with that, he poofed into nothing, leaving only some ordinary smoke.

“Hey! Wait up!” Natsu reached out. But Mystogan was gone. “Well, that made my brain hurt.” Mystogan. I’ll be looking into you. For now, Laxus is the main threat. As if he’d heard my thoughts and agreed, Natsu continued, “I can’t think about it right now. Alright man, it’s you against me. That cool with you two?”

“Move!”


	7. A Storm Is Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is actually a reference to last chapter btw :3 Pls read end note!
> 
> (It's also a reference to a game lol)

“I can’t think about it right now. Alright man, it’s you against me. That cool with you two?” I could feel Natsu’s eyes turn to look at us. But my eyes were locked on the only threat left.

Laxus. He raised his hand, another electric attack charged.

“Wake up!” Natsu wasn’t looking. Erza was frozen.

My body seemed to move on its own. It split, Air shooting off and tackling Natsu. In the same instant, I slammed into Erza, pushing her back with all the force I could muster, “Move!”

The attack hit. It flowed through my body far faster than it had through the air. It hit Erza for a moment before she was flying backward and then it concentrated on me. It was red hot as it pulsed through my body and to the ground. My body shook, frozen in place. The electricity just kept coming.

“Fast, but not fast enough,” Laxus taunted. He sent another large pulse before he finally released me from the attack. Then the electricity was gone. I collapsed onto my knees, sending water splashing out to the sides.

“That’s enough!” I heard Natsu yell, “I told you, you’re mine you jerk. Let’s go!”

“That’s enough!” Natsu stared down Laxus, pointing, “I told you, you’re mine you jerk. Let’s go!” I glanced at Water for a moment before going to Erza.

“Hey, didn’t even notice you.” Water had saved her from most of the hit, but she still looked banged up.

“Oh, you’re about to notice me, pal.” I looked back up at Natsu. So he’s going to fight Laxus then? I narrowed my eyes as Laxus threw off his coat and headphones. He doesn’t have the power to do it alone but chances are that they’ll be here soon. They always are when a fight is brewing.

Natsu jumped up, throwing a punch at Laxus, “I’ll burn you to a crisp.” Laxus easily dodged.

“Nat-su,” Erza pushed herself up, watching the fight.

“Careful,” I hissed at her, “You should give yourself a minute. He still nicked you.”

“Didn’t anybody ever tell ya? You gotta think before you act, kid. Now get lost you runt!” Laxus shot another bolt forward. Natsu leapt up. He dodged another from the sky, diving down. 

“Fire dragon talon!” Natsu kicked. It hit but Laxus him threw him off. It had no effect. Natsu slowed himself. He was almost kneeling, but okay.

“Be careful!”

“I’m okay,” Natsu grinned at us, “You don’t gotta worry about me.”

“Eyes on the fight!” I bit back. Laxus bursted forward. He kicked Natsu in the chin, who fell back. Laxus took the opportunity to grab onto Natsu’s wrist and pulled him back.

“Where do you think you’re going, you little punk?” Lightning punch after punch connected.

“I’m staying here,” Natsu grabbed on to Laxus, “This spot is just perfect for me!” He lit his fist, taking a swing of his own. Laxus dodged, sending a bolt up Natsu’s arm. Natsu didn't let go. They traded punches for the moment.

Natsu lifted his foot and Laxus twisted his arm, making Natsu turn and almost land on his butt.

“Here it comes!” Laxus charged up a punch but Natsu went for a flaming kick. Laxus jumped out of the way and smashed Natsu with his own kick. Natsu landed face first, hitting the ground so hard it shattered. I was right, this is too much for him.

Natsu got back up only to be hit again. He flew back and Erza slid over, knocking him down.

“Not nice.” Her face was far more focused this time.

“Requip!” She charged forward. Laxus stopped the blow.

“Careful Erza!” I glanced at Natsu. Would even Erza be enough for this fight?

“Alright Laxus,” She readied her blade, “What have you put in the sky? Tell me now!”

“What, you haven’t heard? That would be my thunder palace!” The air around me seemed to freeze, becoming still.

“You’re absolutely despicable! To think that you would attack your hometown!” Laxus laughed.

“Honestly, it breaks my heart. But that’s just the way it’s played doll face.”

“Damn you!” Erza kicked but Laxus caught it like it was no big deal.

“Only two minutes left.”

“Two minutes?” I glanced over. Water and I’s eyes met.

“Go destroy them Natsu! (Y/N)!”

“I can’t, okay? If I attack those things I know they’re just going to zap me right back!”

“Seriously, you’re using body link magic to protect them?” I pulled Water up, merging us together.

“Yeah, and they’re going to stay up there until I give the order to blow.”

“Coward!” Lucy. I’m going.

“I’ll break those things! Even if I have to do it one at a time!” Laxus peered over at me. I could feel the air whip around my form, “Breaking half is better than none but I’ll be back for you.” I pointed to him, venom pouring off my words before I ran off. Electricity crackled behind me but I heard Erza stop it. I heard her and Natsu call after me, but I was already gone.

Nice of her to go help. I watched Erza run off, leaving Natsu. He was being knocked around like a bean bag. I put Laxus between my fingers, pinching him as flames swirled around my dark form.

“I’ll give you a shot at this one Natsu, but only one,” The swirling fire grew around me, hiding the black magic beneath, “If Lucy believes in you all, I will too.” I glanced back at the empty doorway. An unwelcome thought crawled into my mind and for a moment I swore I could feel my fingertips tingle, as if taunting me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This chapter is early because I've actually finished writing! The story is a bit longer than I expected, but I quite like how it ended :3
> 
> Now! I do have a favor to ask of you in exchange for this chapter being early. (Don't worry, it doesn't replace Saturday's!) If you really like this story and want it to continue for another arc of Fairytail, please comment below! I'm trying to do Nanowrimo so I want to know if people would like to see more of this so I can focus on it!
> 
> BTW If you like this chapter you'll love the last few. They're my favorites by far!


	8. Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this being so late, I've been having a rough go of it lately. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :3

“100!” I glanced at Erza. She looked exhausted and we hadn’t even started.

“Don’t overdo it, I’ll get any that you can’t.” I looked at the stock of ice arrows hovering.

“It's’ not enough.” She was right. Even with her swords, we were only around 180. I needed to speed up.

I made the air whip faster, shooting more water. The arrows weren’t perfect, but they would work as long as I guided them, “Then I’ll make more.” Pain shot through my side. I grimaced and ignored it.

I have to make more.

“We still need more if we want to destroy all the lacrimi,” Erza’s chest heaved with each new sword.

“We have time, but you shouldn’t summon anymore. You’re already exhausted.”

“That’s Warren,” I turned to Erza as she looked around.

“Did you hear something?” Her eyes widened.

“He’s using his telepathy.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Wait a minute, how did you find out about the thunder palace Warren?” She paused, “Gray. I see, so you’re the one who told him. Oh and Warren, I have a friend of the guild with me. Her name is (Y/N). Can you tune her in?”

“Was that Erza?” A voice echoed in my mind. I gave Erza a nod.

“You mean she’s not petrified anymore?”

“Wait, if she’s back to normal then-”

“What about the other girls? How is Levy?”

“There’s no need to worry boys, all the ladies are fine,” I heard Cana answer.

“Even Juvia’s back on her feet.”

“Yeah and so is Biska. Hear that Alzack?” Elfman. Mira. A small sigh escaped my lips. It's nice to hear everyone’s okay.

“That’s good to hear. I was worried, I thought she was a goner.”

“There’s one problem. My telepathy can’t reach all the way to the guild hall so we’ll have to make do with the people who can hear me. If we work together than we can do this,” Warren encouraged.

“Hold it right there Warren. Why should I do what you say after what you did to me?” I raised an eyebrow, recognizing the host from the beauty contest.

“Oh, uh, Max. Hey, I’m sorry about that. It wasn’t anything personal I was just desperate to save the girls!”

“I’ve got a bone to pick with you Alzack, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, I can hear you. Sorry about before.”

“Sorry ain’t gonna cut it you, little coward. You shot me when I wasn’t looking.” I pressed my hand against my forehead as more and more voices spoke over each other. So loud.

“Would you idiots quit yelling at each other?!” The voices complained back, “We don’t got time to be goofing off! We gotta hurry and take down those lacrami!” The voices ignored Gray, still arguing. I shook my head, getting my wind whipping again. We don’t have time for this.

“Shut up!”

I froze, a whisper escaping my lips, “Lucy.” She’s okay.

“We shouldn’t be wasting our time arguing. The citizens of Magnolia are in danger and were the only ones that can help them so were going to have to work together. Look I know things have been rough with all of us fighting against each other, but we can do anything if we pull together! That’s what you guys have taught me. I know that I’m still fairly new to Fairytail but I promise you, I love being a part of this guild. Just as much as the rest of you. I always dreamed of joining Fairy Tail someday. It’s what I wanted more than anything in this world. Now that I joined, it- it means everything to me. If you feel the same way, let’s work as a guild and save our town!”

“Lucy.” I glanced over at Erza. Lucy was always good at this. When it came to caring about others, she could sway others without even realizing she was doing it. She’d done it to me plenty of times.

“But if none of you are up to the challenge, then I’ll do this alone! I’ll destroy those things myself!”

“What’s it gonna be guys? You gonna let a newbie show you up like that?”

“She may not have been a member for as long as some of us, but she’s got more Fairy Tale pride than all of us put together!”

“That’s right, we’ve gotta save the town. We can work out our other problems later.”

“Jeez, now we gotta agree to help or we look bad, huh?”

“You done good Lucy, you got everyone to cool their jets. Alright guys, are you ready to do this?!”

“Thank you, Lucy,” I heard Erza answer. I smiled.

“Warren, we’ll work out our issues after we got the job done.”

“Careful Macao, an old man like you can’t handle all this action.”

“Heh, you’re calling me old? That’s rich.”

“Right, let’s do this.”

“But they’ve got that body link magic!” Happy reminded Lucy, “If we attack them then were just gonna get attacked right back. And it’s gonna hurt!”

“We’re just gonna have to deal. All my life, I’ve looked up to Fairy Tail. Now I couldn’t imagine my life without it. We’ve been through so much in such a short time and no matter what everyone’s been there for me. I really feel like this is where I’m meant to be. It’s my home. After all these years I’ve finally found a place where I belong, so I’ll fight because I don’t want to lose it. Fairy Tail’s made me who I am today. A strong, capable wizard.” I‘m glad you found somewhere, Lucy.

“I’ll take the two hundred to the north!”

“I can’t let the injured get more injured,” I rang in, “I’ll scatter my shots and get the stragglers. If you can’t take the hit then don’t.”

Everyone fired and I could see magic streaks reach up into the sky. I fired a good chunk of my arrows but only a few had to be redirected to hit stragglers. I even stole a few of Erza’s since it soon became clear that my extra arrows would be unnecessary.

“We saved the town.”

“Yeah,” My voice was quiet. The lacrami had shattered into tiny smoke clouds and sparkles.

And then electricity shot through my body.


	9. Too Slow

“Don’t tell me that’s the best the two of you can do.” I leaned forward, narrowing my eyes. My fingers curled around the banister. Maybe I should have stepped in sooner. “Neither of you deserve the title of dragon slayer.” Regret seemed to pool like sludge, pulling me down while my instinct tugged back. This wasn’t going to be good.

“What the heck? He doesn’t even have a scratch on him.”

“But how? I don’t get it. I know he’s strong and all but we whipped out a ton of dragon slaying magic on him. How’s he still standing?”

“I’ll let you guys in on a little secret. I haven’t told anyone about this because I really hate the old man’s lectures but I guess I can trust the two of you.” Laxus smirked as electricity crackled around his body. His muscles grew, tearing through his shirt. His canines grew and glinted in the light. His eyes were nothing but white when he let out a roar.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Natsu’s open mouth and wide eyes told it all. Even Gajeel’s eyes dilated in. Warning shot up my body, cold as ice. I climbed up onto the banister.

“Oh, no way.”

“I had no idea that Laxus was a dragon slayer too!”

“Lightning dragon!” I lept. “ROAR!” I split, scooping up the boys and forcing them out of the way by launching them to the other side of the cathedral. I hissed, wishing I had had Air’s speed boost as some of the hit crawled through the boys to attack me.

“I apologize you two,” I leaned them both against the wall before merging once more and turning to Laxus, “I should have stepped in sooner.” I’d saved them from some of the hit at least. If I hadn’t I had the feeling I’d be drowning in the thick sludge my regret had become.

“Damn! It’s you again, but it looks like you were too slow. Still, I was sure that would finish them off. Why can’t you all just kick the bucket already?”

“I can’t move.” I spared a quick glance. Natsu twitched.

“Me either,” Gajeel grunted. There was still electricity buzzing around them. Laxus was right, I was too slow.

“You three losers. Erza and Mystogan. The old geezer. Those weaklings in Fairytail and the pathetic people of Magnolia! Your time is over now!” Laxus’ voice boomed as he yelled, sending out a burst of electric energy. Light bursted through the floor.

“Where is all that magic energy coming from?” Gajeel paused but I didn’t dare take my eyes off Laxus, “This guy’s insane. He’s trying to cast Makarov’s ultimate judgement spell. It’ll target anyone the caster sees as his enemy. We’re as good as dead.”

“You’re right, metalhead. I’ve mastered the Fairy Law spell.”

“That’s the same spell that defeated master Jose. No!”

“Laxus, what are you thinking? Don’t do this!” I felt my power shift, growing. I turned so both the doorway and Laxus were in view. My body is here.

“Laxus! Stop!” 

“Levy?”

“You idiot! What are you doing here?” It’s okay Gajeel. I’ll protect her. I’ve got this now. My feet started moving on their own as my body moved towards me.

“You have to see the master! Master Makarov- I mean your grandfather- is close to death!” I could see Laxus pause, his pupils reappearing. I kept walking, remembering the weight I felt. “Stop this now! Go see him one last time! Hurry, before it’s too late!” This won’t stop him. He’s trying to kill us all.

“No. It can’t be. Gramps is gonna die?” Natsu’s voice was downtrodden.

I stopped next to my body, tilting my head at the paused Laxus. My fingers curled but something stopped me from attacking. I pursed my lips. Did he deserve a chance?

“Please!”

“This is working out perfectly for me. Now that the old man is at death’s door I have an even better chance at becoming Fairy Tail’s new master.” I felt my flames grow, the dark energy fueling them. The hard way it is.

“Oh yeah?” I stepped into my body. I could feel my magic power pump through my veins. A dark cloud leaked out around me as I tilted my head, “Cast the spell then.” My voice was wrong. Laxus paused again, watching me. Was he startled by my change? I stood, frozen. He looked away, continuing.

“This will be the dawn of a new era for Fairy Tail. I’ll rebuild everything from the ground up! I’ll form the ultimate guild, one so powerful all will tremble in our name!” There was buzzing in my ears as the light grew blinding. Laxus’s mouth moved but no sound came out.

Power rippled from him and I snapped my eyes shut.

I had to save Lucy from the light.

I had to save the town.

My power started reaching out, growing as it reached towards the source of the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and made the first chapter into a better opener. If you go check it out, please let me know what you think! :3 -Aura


	10. A Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter so far! I hope you enjoy it!

“This will be the dawn of a new era for Fairy Tail. I’ll rebuild everything from the ground up! I’ll form the ultimate guild, one so powerful all will tremble in our name!” There was buzzing in my ears as the light grew blinding. Laxus’s mouth moved but no sound came out.

Power rippled from him. I snapped my eyes shut. I had to save Lucy from the light. My power started reaching out, growing as it reached towards the source of the light. The sludge feeling joined the darkness, helping it to will the magic forward as it stretched into the sky.

You won’t touch a hair on their heads.

Electricity jolted through my body. I stayed focused, taking back in my air and water abilities. The air magic swirled forward and mixed with the darkness, making it as light as a feather. I guided it to the sky and prepared to shape it to bubble the town.

And then I stopped. There was no pain. No burning or pressure.

It was just light. He couldn’t do it.

I pulled the darkness back using the air magic and reabsorbed the power. It pulsed through my body, ready to go. The air around me stilled.

I’m done letting him have his temper tantrum. This has gone far enough.

“I finally surpassed the old man.” I opened my eyes as the dust settled. My head tilted with a click my tongue.

“Is that so?”

“No way. Impossible. How in the hell are you all still alive?!” Laxus looked small. He had actually shrunk back to normal, sure, but his confidence was gone. He pulled back. I wiggled my fingers. I'm ready.

“Levy, are you alright?” I saw her nod from the corner of my eye.

“But what about Natsu. Is he okay?”

“Looks just fine to me.” I peered at the two. Natsu is breathing heavy, Gajeel. You'll both need to rest in the infirmary after this.

“I hit them with so much magic energy,” Laxus looked at his hands with wide eyes. He was frowning.

“The guild members and citizens of Magnolia remain unharmed.” Freed propped himself in the doorway, a determined look in his eye. Scuffs and scratches on him told another, more familiar, story. One his torn coat, which had the whole top left side hanging off, agreed with.

“Freed.” I blinked. Did he walk all the way here? In that condition? Deja vu tickled at the back of my mind as I remembered fire taking over my hybrid copy.

I pushed the thought away but kept the feeling. It was fire to fuel the darkness.

“Looks like your spell didn’t work. Not a single person was killed.”

“But that’s impossible. I cast the Fairy Law spell perfectly!” Laxus’ eyes were so wide his brows scrunched together. His jaw hung open now as if he was unable to believe what Freed was saying.

“Maybe so, but you’re true feelings have betrayed you. You’ve inherited more than strength from your grandfather. Deep down you also have the master’s heart. Whether you admit it or not, it’s evident that you care for your comrades. The Fairy Law spell only affects those that the caster sees as their enemy. Since no one was hurt, we know how you truly feel.”

“His magic could see into his heart and that’s why we're still here,” Levy chimed in, her shoulders relaxing.

Freed gave a small nod, “You can try to hide your feelings Laxus, but your magic will always reveal the truth within your heart.”

“No that’s ridiculous. The truth is that anyone who would ever stand in my way is my enemy!” I watched closely as Laxus started shaking. Someone’s angry. Freed hobbled forward.

“This has gone on long enough! You need to go see the master before he’s gone!” Electricity started to crackle around Laxus once more. You should stay back from trapped animals Freed.

“Let the old man die for all I care,” Laxus’s form grew with magic energy once more, “He’s nothing to me! He may be family, but I’m stronger!” Electricity tore through the ground. At the same time, I launched my own power forward and created a barrier between Laxus and everyone else. “Huh?” Laxus turned to me. His voice boomed, bouncing around the cathedral.

“Someone’s offly cranky,” I wiped my mouth. The sticky feeling confirmed what the taste of iron in my mouth told me. “And to think, we even played Thunder Palace with you.” I could feel I'd smudged scarlet on my face. How annoying.

I lifted my chin. I lifted the crumbled stone from the floor. It climbed up my body and smoothed itself, encasing me in a familiar shell. In another moment I was as light as air, lifting myself up off the ground, hovering. Fire exploded and surrounded my body. It mixed with the dark energy, which had taken the form of smoke, that glided back towards me I let my barrier fall.

“What the hell?” Laxus’ lightning crackled around him. His eyes were locked on my form.

“What’s a matter? Doesn’t little Laxus-waxus remember?” The last word reverberated in my throat. I lifted my finger, pointing, “I said I’d be back for you.” He barred his teeth at me.

“You’re dead!” Laxus rushed me, swinging. Power crackled through the air. I lifted myself upwards, flipping myself by pushing off his shoulders with my hands. I spun around in the air as to face him as I landed behind him.

“I don’t know who boosted your ego, but you’re no better than anyone here! Hell, you couldn’t even cast a spell correctly! All you’ve done is beat on your family and last time I checked, that isn’t strength!” The words lashed out of my mouth like a whip.

“Family?!” Laxus spun around. His pupils were gone again, lost in his rage. He was nothing but a mad dog backed into a corner. “These weaklings aren’t my family!” He rushed me again, this time accounting for my flying. We met in the air crashing together. We bounced off each other. It happened again and again until we rose high enough to burst through the ceiling.

“You’re far too old to be acting like a scared little kid!” I landed a punch and he flew back, ripping up the roof tiles, “When are you going to grow up and face the world with the strength you brag about so much?!”

“Why won’t you just die?!” Laxus came back at me, his fist flying.

I should move.

His fist burst through my stone casing and sent me crashing back onto the roof. He charged after me, pounding me with punch after punch.

I should fight back.

“Would that make you happy?” The words came out on their own. Laxus froze mid punch. I took the opportunity to spit and get some of the blood taste out of my mouth. I narrowed my eyes at him, “Would it make you happy to kill me? Your guild? Your hometown? Would you be happy on your throne of bones?”

Move.

I pulled up my hands shoved him back, using strands of dark magic from my palms to launch him even further. I stood up. My stone shell was chipped off on my right side. I could feel the air whirling around me from my head to my chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see dark smoke that leaked from the cracks. My chest heaved with each burning breath.

Laxus was already charging up a blast.

“That was your last mistake kid! I’m gonna obliterate you!” Venom laced his words.

“Don’t do it! That much magic energy could kill her!” I heard Freed call out from somewhere down below. Laxus just laughed. I pulled up my fists, letting the familiar cold of dark energy take over.

“Thunder Dragon Heavenward Halberd!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and cleaned up the first half's chapters so the reader's character is more consistent. If you'd like to check them out be my guest (the first chapters had the most significant changes) but all you really need to know is that I emphasized her protectiveness rather than have her be naturally combative like Natsu and that I added more characterization through things like dialogue :3
> 
> Also! Check out this one-shot I did! :https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516202  
It doesn't have any romantic pairings, but it is for Fairy Tail!


	11. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry that this is so late, my whole household had the flu for thanksgiving :/  
I'm feeling better now though :3 Hope you enjoy the finale!  
(And the bonus chapter next week)

“Thunder Dragon Heavenward Halberd!”

I was rolling. My body tangled with someone else as they wrapped their arms around me. I could hear the shingles clack, snapping as we bounced off of them. Then we stopped.

My eyes darted to catch the view of the blast hitting.

The last thing I expected was for it to dart away. I followed it’s path, eyes widening as I saw it’s new target. Gajeel. He reached out like a lightning rod, taking the hit.

“What the?” My head spun trying to catch up. I blinked and without my permission, my flames launched forward and knocked right into my would-be savior. Natsu. They merged flawlessly with him, disappearing. He didn’t seem to notice as he burst into flame.

He grinned down at me, but his voice was firm, “I’ve got it from here!” By the time I opened my mouth to argue, he was already gone. It was as though the universe demanded that he finished the fight. The buzz in my ears agreed. I stayed put, watching him go.

“Fire Dragon! Iron Fist! Talon! Wing attack! Sword horn! Flame elbow!” Attack after attack, he hit without an issue. He'd become unstoppable somehow. “Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!” Laxus flew back, crashing on the roof with a thud and a crater. The fight was over.

Natsu roared at the sky. I let my head fall. A smile pulled at my lips as I let my eyes close. He was just as strong as Lucy had said. He only needed something to fight for.

I felt my face grow warm. Had my fire power already returned? I turned my head away from the sky as my thoughts shifted.

Had Natsu seen me struggling or had he wanted to fight? His voice had been firm about staying put when saved me. Though, I'll have to explain that my fire copy went off on its own. I'm not even too sure how it merged with him...

I hope he only wanted to fight. Lucy and her friends didn't need to worry about me.

I sighed, letting out a whisper, “Was it that obvious, Natsu?”

I held up a finger, making the master pause. The partying below had gone silent.

“Is everything okay child?” I perked my ears at Laxus’ name.

“Your grandson is here.” The guild was angry, which wasn’t very surprising. Erza took control of the situation so, in trusting her judgement, I turned back to the master. “But Erza’s dealing with it. I’m sorry, you can continue.” He raised his eyebrows but nodded.

“As I was saying, I appreciate all your help. Erza tells me you took quite a few of the lits from the lacrima for her and still continued in the fight against Laxus.”

“She took out far more than I did and like I said, Natsu and Gajeel were the ones who beat Laxus. I only stepped in when they needed it.” It was true. If I had taken many more hits or if I’d had to stop Fairy Law, who knows what would have happened. I could still remember the taste of iron in my mouth.

The master gave me a look, scanning my face, “Don’t underestimate your contributions child. Porlyusica told me about your injuries.” I shifted on the bed. Most of the guild had only seen the bruises from when my stone armor cracked. A hit or two on the shoulder and chest were par for the course, nothing to worry about.

Spitting up blood is another story. It's what had caught the healer's attention in the first place. Being fried by lightning over and over has a cost, one that my insides took on. They’d heal soon enough, no problem. I only needed to take it easy for a while. I’d kept it to myself to keep from worrying Lucy.

I nodded, giving in. There was no point in arguing and I could hear someone coming. The master grinned in return.

“You did good, be proud of yourself. Now, about why I asked you up here; I wanted to invite you to join the guild.” I blinked in surprise.

“Join?” I repeated. His face gained a seriousness yet still kept the glee he seemed to carry whenever he spoke about the guild.

“Lucy asked if I’d approach you after the parade. She wanted to let us all get to know each other first, but after what I’ve heard today I think you’ll fit in here just fine.”

I opened my mouth to answer but stopped at the creak of the door. I glanced over to see Laxus. Like Gajeel and Natsu, his injuries were much more apparent. His arms and torso had become mummified under his cloak. The top of his head and neck were no different and three bandages clung to his face.

But that’s not what caught my attention. What surprised me was the way his eyes widened as he saw me. He turned his face away, leaning against the wall to make him disappear. His eyes narrowed as if he could insult the wall.

I turned back to the master, giving him a nod, “Thank you, sir. I’ll think about it. I’ll leave you two alone for now.” The master nodded, excusing me.

I got up and walked to the door only to pause next to Laxus. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. He seemed more embarrassed than angry. I offered a small smile, waving. His eyes widened.

I could get him to smile if I tried, I think. Maybe even blush. He'd made a lot of mistakes, but everyone has their reasons. The guild, his family, seems to have forgiven him.

I left the two of them alone.

“So what did the master want to see you about?” Gray asked, leaning forward and resting on his elbow.

“He was just thanking me for helping out is all.” I stirred my drink with the straw. Should I join Lucy? This place is home for her, but me? It could be dang-

I jumped as Natsu appeared, hitting his hands on the table and talking through his bandages. Lucy frowned.

“Natsu, we can’t understand you, remember?”

“I can,” I hummed, “And I’m not sure you’ll be healed enough Natsu. I was only planning on staying until after the parade.” Gray lifted his eyebrows.

“That’s offly soon.”

“Yeah, you can’t leave already~!” Lucy insisted. Natsu tried to yell in agreement.

“It would be best to rest before you travel again,” Erza joined in, sitting down. I glanced over to see even Happy trying to get me to stay by putting on a cute pout. I took a drink. They want me to stay.

“Like I said, that was the plan. Besides, Erza’s right; I need to rest. So I suppose I’ll stay for a little while.” Natsu jumped up, cheering while everyone else smiled. I can see why Lucy loves this place. They're a strange bunch but in the best way. Maybe I can learn to love this place too.

I swallowed. Perhaps I'll even find something to fix me.


	12. Bonus: Fanatsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bonus chapter. Enjoy!

“I’m gonna miss her and she’ll kill me,” I turned the corner, coughing. Running wasn't very restful but I refuse to miss her. My chest can deal. I hurried to the back of the crowd, jumping. I’m a little short but if I ju-

“Oh!”

“Hup!” I heard a familiar deep voice say as I was lifted into the air. “How about that?” I looked down, meeting Laxus’ eyes. He looked away, “Well? Aren’t you going to watch the parade?”

“Uh,” I flicked my gaze back to the floats. Lucy was already going past, so I whistled. “You got this Lucy!” She was doing great.

When new floats started moving past, I cleared my throat, “I, uh, appreciate the help but you can put me down.”

“Oh, right,” Laxus gripped my waist again, picking me off his shoulder and, being surprisingly gentle, placing me back on the ground. I raised the ground next to him to match his height.

“Not quite as high, but it’ll do.” I glanced at him only to catch his eyes darting away. I turned back towards the parade. I rubbed my shirt in between my fingers. Neither of us said anything until Natsu appeared. Laxus let a laugh slip as Fairy Tail burned in the sky. I kept looking ahead but finally spoke. “I don’t know if you’re really the person to ask,” I felt his eyes shift to me, “But it’s a good guild, isn’t it?” I pretended I didn’t feel his eyes check me over, searching for something unknown. Maybe to why I was asking him. I wouldn't have been able to say why myself, truth be told.

“You gonna join?” I looked towards the front of the parade. It was too late to run away, so it was the best escape I had.

“I was invited.”

“It’s the best guild there is.” The confidence in his voice made me pause. I turned towards him. The lights danced in the deep brown of his eyes. His eyes met mine. I held his gaze.

He felt different now. The confidence was still there but he had tone. I have the feeling he'll keep maturing now that he's leaving. And I have no doubt he'll come back here when he does.

I turned, watching Makarov's float come into view.

“I’ve been traveling for a while and while it’s certainly no guild life, it’s eye-opening. You’re already different than you were, but I’m interested in seeing how you grow while you’re out there. I'll try to be here when you return.” I looked over, smiling. He watched my face for a moment before turning away.

“I see you made your choice.” He started walking away. I didn’t turn back or say another word. Makarov and everyone else was already signaling, so I raised a finger gun to the sky. Laxus’ gasp told me he at least saw some of us.

There's no harm in trying to stay. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This is the final chapter I'm posting for in this story, until I make the sequel anyway. I do have ideas, a lot of them actually, for up to Tenrou Island but this was a lot of Fairy Tail and those will be even longer. The next book would be about 30+ chapters based on estimations I made from this story and would be completely new. And that one is sorta short compared to other arcs. I'm not ready to commit to that yet, so a continuation won't be posted too soon.
> 
> That being said, I quite a few Fairy Tail oneshots for NaNo when I wasn't writing this. They'll be my new weekly posts until I've written ahead enough to post a story or I run out.
> 
> My next story is looking like it'll be for My Hero Academia. I started it early this year before switching to a few others while the anime was on break. It's already my longest story ever at almost 50,000 words; so make sure to stick around if you're interested (or just ask me and I'll let ya know) :3
> 
> Thank you so much for your support on this story. I had a lot of fun rewriting this and it helped me see how much I've improved, but seeing the love it got was great. It makes writing just that much better! I hope to see you all again, but if not, I send you off with the best of wishes! -A

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a rewrite, but I'd still love any comments you have on it! I've actually scraped and condensed the original quite a bit, so pretty much all the writing is brand new. Hope you're enjoying it!


End file.
